Talse Uzer Story: Translated Collections
Courtesy to GoDai for providing these translations: GoDai's backgrounder *The plural of "Exis" shall be "Exes" for me. *Back then, SIU mixed up all kinds of terms. "Exis" could also be written as "Exiser" or "Exceed", and it could refer to either the person or the ability. Attention to context is required to avoid confusion. *SIU enjoys naming his characters after soccer players, so whenever he does so I will write the character's name in the same way the corresponding soccer player's name is written. *In Tower of God, the whole universe is called "Talse Uzer Story". This one is called "Tailse User Story", but pretty much refers to the same thing. TUS 001. Starting Point First Part 1303 years since Conqueror King, Blue Wall Airspace Territory. (A man is flying through space at a high speed surrounded by a bright aura, giving him the appearance of a comet. The man is holding a long and thin pole-like object in each hand. Beside him is a floating hologram of a girl, Reina, who begs him to stop.) Reina: Hey! Hey! How many times are you going to make me say it! Conqueror King has been stopped by the Red Wall! We have absolutely no reason to go there! The countries beind the Blue Wall are gradually insisting on independence already. If you don't break through the behind now... you'll die!!! You've done what you needed to do to Conqueror King; he wouldn't have a thing to say even if you gave away your life! Stop! Stop!!! I'm begging you to stop, please! . . . (Many lights fly through space. Within the darkness of space, many things float. People, spaceships, satellites, and many moving lights. A man in a hoodie and jeans observes the chaos.) . . (GoDai: I have no idea if this is the same guy... the pants seem to be different... but they're both holding the bars... so I don't know.) . . . . . . . . 1303 years since Conqueror King awakened. The war that was his life finally comes to an end. Voice: Uaaaaak! . . . . . . . . The '''Red Cross-Star Alliance' (붉은 십자성 동맹, Boolgeun Shipjaseong Dongmaeng), an alliance formed by 98 stars centered around the Red Cross-Star that Conqueror King was born on, declared the liberation of all sectors of space as well as all planets. This alliance also broke apart after Conqueror King's death, and it is now difficult to find its original form.'' . . . 513 years after Conqueror King's death, Lord Rosemadder's Grand Meeting Hall. (One man is sitting on a throne above the stairs. All the others are wearing hooded robes.) Lord Rosemadder (?): Now that Red and Blue have all gathered, we shall now begin the first assembly of the fifth spring of the rose. (GoDai: Not sure if this someone is Rosemadder himself) Barth: As''' Barth''' (바르트, Bahreuteu), the Chairman of the Assembly, I report the attendance of all members and approve the opening of the assembly. Lord Rosemadder (?): ... It's been a while since we last met, Barth. (GoDai: Not sure if this someone is Rosemadder, or someone else talking to Barth) Barth: Yes. ... Everyone, today's assembly will proceed with considerably important business so please listen seriously. Now, 513 years since Conqueror King's death, as you all know the world is extremely peaceful. Robben''' (로벤, Roben) - An Observer of the Red Rose. Currently sleeping.'' ''Gudjohnsen (구드욘센, Goodeuyonsen) - An Observer of the Red Rose. Sleeping.'' (GoDai: Named after soccer players.) Lord Rosemadder (?): Although there is still an ongoing war in the 5th airspace territory, there is no danger that the war will spread here, and even if it does they will not be able to do anything to us. Seeing that, starting from today we plan to, one by one, give all of you, who are tired from fighting, a rest. Lord Rosemadder (?): First I will send the Red Rose's Robben and Gudjohnsen on a holiday... ..... ... hm it seems the two of them don't have any objections to that decision. If you would be so kind, please inform the two, who are "dozing off", of this news after the meeting is finished. GoDai's notes Yeah so personally, I myself do not get a lot of this, as the artwork is pretty rough and it lacks color... the beginning is especially confusing to me. So is he the same guy that sees the mess in space? ... and who just died, the bar-holding guy or the gun guy? The politics is also confusing... Not to mention I often cannot tell where the speech bubbles are coming from. Anyway, it seems this "Assembly" is a meeting of many many Exes. The two who were dozing off got a "holiday", which is pretty way of saying that they got laid off, or fired. Robben (shorty) and Gudjohnsen (glasses) are important characters, so try your best to recognize them! Source TUS 001. Starting Point First Part TUS 001. Starting Point Second Part Now, 513 years after Conqueror King's death, the world is at "peace". Rosemadder's third red flower petal "Earth" is also at peace. Immigrant Specialized Management School - A school for immigrants from other planets. It receives support from the federal government, such as school fees. People gradually began to accept this peace, and the war was forgotten. However, everyone knew that peace was only a small comma between big and small wars. In the end, they are only enjoying this moment before it is broken. . (Bunch of students are taking a class, sitting in desks. Tailse is seemingly playing around with a knife, using a string tied to it.) Teacher: At the time, the explosion on Earth was something that rivaled the case of the Demon Egg Incident, so it was judged there is a possibility that it was either an awakened entity or something with similar properties. Currently, it is still under investigation. This part is important so check it please. ''Exis - The power that is said to be equal to that of a god. Until the day that it... brings the sparks of war back to this world.'' However, a small number of people only pretend that they are enjoying this peace, as they stockpile power for war, little by little. Little by little, subtly, and carefully as to not break this peace, all for the day when they will leave to the battlefield... (Bell rings) Tailse: (thinking) ... the lesson... is it over... I slept;; ''Tailse User (18) - Currently completing a course on Exis for common people.'' Louie: Hey, student. You sure got some guts to sleep like that, huh? ''Louie Macdonald (17) - One of Tailse's very few friends. Possessor of amazing farsightedness. (GoDai: ?) '''Daniel': It's okay, he didn't snore like you did last time. Daniel Mack '(18) - A guy with a good personality and a good head.'' '''Louie: Hey... I told you not to mention that. Tailse: Haha. Daniel: Whatever. Tailse, they say that there is an amazing beauty in the classroom next door. Let's go see! Tailse: (Grabbing bag) He, Hey Hey~ (Later, outside) Louie: .. Hm This is below my expectations. Tailse: Haha your standards are just too high. Louie: (fantasizing) .. Huhu It's because you guys haven't seen Ms. Edward yet. If you see her, you'll never think of other women... Daniel: Hey. She's getting married soon... Louie: Shut up!! Who does that King of National Salvation think he is to have such a lolicon-like perverted marriage!! I cannot accept that! Tailse: Speak for yourself.. Daniel: Aren't you.... a lolicon.. as well. Louie: Meh, in any case why are all Exceed (Exis) users like that. War and theft; they just try to gain anything as long as they have power.. The opinions of common people toward Exiser users are considerably negative, pessimistic, and cynical. Louie: On top of that, they're lolicons! Tailse: Chet. Daniel: That's his true nature. However, the same common people want to have that absolute power. Daniel: Ah, User, were your results for the latest Exis aptitude test good? Tailse: (suddenly depressed) Uk... It is a kind of irony. Daniel: ... Louie: Full of despair, huh. How about you give up too now, User.. Take more of other classes instead.. Tailse: No. I'll never give up. Exis is not something you are born with, but rather something you trigger/awaken. Therefore, any common person could awaken into one. Because of this, from the youngest of kids in the neighborhood to the oldest of men closest to death, they all live on believing in that "one-time miracle". Louie: Hee.. well.. try as much as you can. Although there's not much chance. (A ball flies past Tailse and hits Louie in the head) Louie: Ow! Which r*t*ard threw that!! . . . Medicto: ..You heard that? He just said "which re*t*rd" to us, who have power close to that of gods. Exis apprentices - '''Jin' & '''Medicto Jin: .... Hey how about you just give us the ball and we'll forget about it? If you don't.. you'll probably get hurt baaadly.... by powers close to that of gods. . . . . Medicto: Haha. Those who have obtained that power at the end of all that waiting wait for war. Tailse: Hey you guys! If you hurt someone, you gotta apologize first! Louie: Stop! Tailse: But! Louie: They use Exis. All I have to do is apologize and return this ball, right? Haha. GoDai's notes Demon Egg Incident? I wonder what that was about... Louie actually calls her Edward-yang, where "yang" is a suffix you use to refer to girls with some respect and manners. So clearly the lessons are worth something, if you can become an Exis. SIU really likes to make it seem like the bad guys always win... these guys are clearly stupid bullies who don't deserve godlike powers. By the way, Louie never calls them r*t*rds, I just found that this fits my context better. A mentioned theme of the chapter would be the irony of how normal people hate Exis, but they still want the power. Therefore, it is also jealousy. I wonder if it'll be any different if they were the ones who got that power? I personally think anyone would get carried away by the power. Also, Exes are supposed to be extremely overpowered, but the world of Tailse User Story is full of them. So SIU creates a unique theme here. In Tower of God, where nearly no one is an Exis, an Exis is unstoppable. In Tailse User Story, however, we can see Exes as closer to simple superpowered people, since their abilities are much closer together when two or more of them clash. We will see this later ^^ Also, the guy's darn name is Tailse User. He's born to be an Exis! XD Source TUS 001. Starting Point Second Part TUS 001. Starting Point Third Part (Two hooded figures seemingly hover before a tower-like structure.) Gudjohnsen - Currently jobless Fabregas: (through hologram) Hey sunbae, do you realize what you're doing? (GoDai: Also named after a soccer player. "Sunbae" is a term you use to respect seniors.) Gudjohnsen: (smoking) So noisy. Fabregas: Even though you were laid off! Robben - Currently jobless . Fabregas - Currently chasing the two who are escaping. Fabregas: This is an act that cannot be forgiven even if you two are my sunbae! How dare you try to leak first-class secret information to the outside! Confronting them from about 1.5km away. Robben: Johnsen, there's one behind us, too. Gudjohnsen: I know. Is it the black fisherman (어부, eoboo; GoDai: Not written the same way as the ToG kind of fisherman) guy... that's bothersome. Well, it's a shame that I lost my job, but now that I think about it I also wanted to fight you guys. So, hoobae-nim, are you determined to attack us? (GoDai: Likewise, hoobae is someone that is a junior to you. "-nim" is placed after names to denote that they are like masters, but in this case Gudjohnsen is joking around) Fabregas: Of.. Of course. Even if you are sunbae, this act will never be forgiv.. Gudjohnsen: Uhahahahaha! You idiot, I didn't ask about sunbae or whatever. We're enemies so that's obvious. What I meant was.. Do you have the skills and courage to face me!!! Here I come, pipsqueak! Fabregas: For how long are you going to call me that!! . . . (Both of them move extremely fast towards each other, while Robben watches. Fabregas descends on Gudjohnsen from behind, trying to grab him.) Fabregas: Caught you!! (Gudjohnsen seems to turn around and attack Fabregas) Fabregas: !!!! . . . . . . (There is a loud bang with a spreading field of some sort, perpendicular to the blast. Robben's palm is stretched forward and giving off steam, indicating he is responsible for the attack. The fisherman fights back against... something, using a pole with a rope attached to it.) . . . . . . (There are sounds of gunshots, with the gun apparently aimed at the ground. Suddenly, bullets appear right in front of the faces of Fabregas and the fisherman, forcing them to stop moving. Gudjohnsen raises his gun as it gives off steam.) Gudjohnsen: ... It's over. Lame. . . . (Gudjohnsen and Robben are running away.) Robben: So you just let them go in the end. Gudjohnsen: Well... I don't want to fight hoobae either. (Meanwhile, Fabregas and the fisherman are alive, on some sort of hill or cliff.) Fabregas: Are you ok, sunbae? Fisherman: ..Well I'm alright, but enough of that. A message arrived. The secret information that they extracted is, interestingly enough, about a person... and on top of that the exact details are even forbidden to us. 513 years after Conqueror King's death, the two of them did not realize that the secret information taken by the two petals that had fallen from the Red Rose in the era of peace would become an explosive that would shake the entire world in the future. (I think SIU made a typo about the date here... I fixed it. I mean, it can't be 531 because I don't think Robben and Gudjohnsen would still be talking about them getting laid off back in 513. 18 years?) GoDai's notes So this chapter showed us what a battle between Exes is like. Absolutely chaotic and impossible to comprehend what is going on. Robben can apparently shoot a giga blast out of his right palm, while Gudjohnsen can apparently transfer the positions of certain objects into another area within his Exis field. So apparently he fires the gun into the ground, and teleports the bullets in front of his opponents' foreheads. However, this doesn't kill them either, because he can stop them from moving forward. We'll find out a slight bit more later. So Fabregas and his fisherman ally are chasing after Robben and Gudjohnsen because they stole some top-class information about Tailse User. Are Gudjohnsen and Robben bad guys? Why are they after Tailse, who can't even pass a test about Exes? Is it his name, because that's really giving it away XD. Source TUS 001. Starting Point Third Part TUS 002. Meeting First Part (It is night, and the city is dark. The clock indicates that the time is around 2:10 p.m., and Tailse User is sleeping. In his dream... ) .... I hear a sound I miss. (Tailse is playing the piano.) Tailse: This one is do, this is re.. mi, fa, sol... A sound long forgotten... Tailse: This is la, and this the last.. ti....? Wait.. There's one more.. and it's black.. . . . . Voice: .... Tailse, you musn't play that note yet. You see.. the name of that key.. is war.. (Tailse wakes up, shocked.) . (Next day, Tailse is sitting against a pillar, likely thinking of the nightmare.) . . . . Maria: You seem tired? I'm guessing you didn't sleep well last night? Maria Thunderstone''' (18) - Tailse's co-worker at a part-time job.'' Tailse: Aah... I had a really bad dream. I couldn't get enough sleep thanks to that. I don't know~ Maria: An old friend? Heeh.. I'm curious. Heeh... or is it the curse of a girlfriend you dumped a long time ago? Tailse: .... No way. You don't really think that, do you? The '''Towers of Atrakion '(아트라키온의 탑, Ahteurahkioneui Tahp), also known as 'flower stalks' (꽃대, ggotdae; or "floral axes"). There are about 30 in the area, and these buildings carry many mysteries. There is no known information on why these were built, for whom these were built, or when they were built. However, this place is popular among students because the towers are managed by hiring students for part-time jobs.'' Tailse: I can't believe I clean a place that no one lives in every weekend. I'm happy they gave me a job but I'm not really motivated by such pointless work... No one knows because the buildings have no windows or doors to show what's inside them. Maria: Heeh... I sometimes think that too. But whenever that happens, I think. (Drooling) This tower is sort of like a part of the Duke himself. Here it's big and hard... (GoDai: She hornay? Tailse, wtf are you doing!) Tailse: (thinking) Hey, you... that's wrong! Maria: Mmm... If you're going to be that dull and gloomy... Are you free today? Because no one knows, these towers have become mysterious objects surrounded by a continuously growing list of speculations and nonsense. Tailse: I'm not interested in a date. I'm pretty popular, so very few girls catch my eye... Maria: Shut up. Isn't it Louie's birthday next week? You gotta buy his present. Tailse: Ah... Was it.. . . . (Gudjohnsen and Robben watching Tailse and Maria from a building above. Gudjohnsen is smoking, as always. Robben is wearing a cap.) Gudjohnsen: Heeh.. going according to plan. He didn't go home right away and came out into the city. Tailse: (thinking) Damn it. What present... Why are you shopping while dragging me around! . . . . . Tailse: (thinking) Weird.. there's a lot of similar-looking people today? Robben: It seems currently there are 50 or more of them in the city.. Even if he's not a battle-type, the fact that he can extend his Exis range across the city.. Gudjohnsen: Did you finally notice.' Bastens (바스텐, Bahseuten'') strategy. Well that also shows that they're getting impatient. They probably left this side to the phantoms (환수, hwahnsoo; probably 幻獸; literally "illusory creatures"), and the guy went to the kid's house first. Robben: Can we just leave that side alone? Gudjohnsen: Of course not, I sent someone. Robben: Huh? What person? Gujohnsen: ... My daughter. Although she's a little violent. Robben: Huh?? (Meanwhile, a person that seems to be Fabregas and the dark-skinned fisherman is at the door to a place that is assumed to be Tailse's house.) Fisherman: Hm. Fabregas: It's pretty shabby for first-class secret information. Is it really first-class secret information that's here? This is a little disappointing. Fisherman: ..Well we'll find out whether if it's real or not after we open this door. (He opens the door, and a strange face greets them.) Fabregas: Uaah!! Fisherman: !! (Elsewhere) Robben: .... To think that person came.. this is unexpected.. The King of Artificiality (인조의 왕, Injoeui Wahng). (Oedipus makes an appearance) Oedipus: I haven't seen you guys before. I heard that the Duke was transfusing new blood. So it was true. Fabregas: You impolite litte!! (The fisherman quickly covers Fabregas's mouth) Fisherman: ... Sorry for the lack of respect, the King of Artificiality, Oedipus.. GoDai's notes That creeper face in Tailse's piano nightmare.... And okay, Maria's pretty annoying, but I dislike how Tailse seems to completely ignore all opportunity to get it on with her. I like how she drags Tailse around using him as a carrier hahaha. Shopping. Tailse notices many of the people look similar, and this is because they are phantoms. Soon, Basten and Oedipus will sorta show what they can do... For anyone that doesn't know the Greek myth of Oedipus, he was a king that unknowingly killed his true father and married his true mother. I'm not too sure why her name is Oedipus, considering she's a girl... I think the "King" part is okay though, since that probably refers to her Exis ability. Is she going to betray Gudjohnsen? Haha... I liked how only the last page was in color. Thanks, SIU XD. Source TUS 002. Meeting First Part TUS 002. Meeting Second Part Oedipus: Hooh, who are you to know my name? I don't remember seeing you before. Fisherman: We saw each other once back in the Grand Bleu airspace territory. Oedipus: Aah... that... were you that black fisherman? Fabregas: Lolz.. Fisherman: It's.. Dragon Hunter (용잡이, yongjahbi; "one who catches dragons"). (GoDai: I'm not sure if that's his name, nickname, job, or Exis type. By the way, "Dragon Hunter" is a famous classic manhwa by an artist named Seo Hongseok. It was fairly popular for a Korean work only known by comic books.) (Elsewhere) Robben: Well if that person came, there's nothing to worry about. (Tailse and Maria are still shopping.) Gudjohnsen: Well.. that's true, but I'm just worried that they might foolishly attack her. (Back to them) Oedipus: By the way.. Why are you guys here? I'm guessing you didn't come to catch fish.. Fisherman: Haha.. Well about that, it's a top secret operation so even if you're Oedipus-nim, we can't.. Fabregas: (thinking) That's what I should be saying. Oedipus: Hooh, you think I'm stupid. Even though he's not my biological father, you really thought his daughter wouldn't know he lost his job? My father stole top-class secret information and ran away, and you guys are chasing him because you've been tasked to catch him. Am I right? Fabregas: (thinking) If you already know, don't ask! Oedipus: Of course.. the secret matters are probably here.. but now that I'm here.. go away from here. Fabregas &''' Fisherman': !!! '''Fisherman': .... What's that supposed to mean? ??????: Aah, so frustrating. It means "get lost". Fabregas & Fisherman: (confused) ... What's that voice? (The face that appeared when they first opened the door is speaking.) ??????: These mere servants dare talk back to the King of Artificiality? Fabregas & Fisherman: (shocked) The flower is talking! ??????: I'm a lion you fools! (Their faces are like, daf*q?) ??????: If you ever call me a flower again, your lives will not be safe and sound. Isn't that right, noo-nim? (GoDai: Noo-nim would be an honorable form of noona, or older sister. It also indicates that the thing is a guy.) Oedipus: ... You're a flower. (Flower goes depressed) Fisherman: (thinking) It's in despair! Oedipus: Well since your job is your job, I guess I should tell you the reason, at least. You guys, were you ordered by the Duke to come? Fisherman: Our Assembly is an independent body so in case of a situation such as the leaking of top-class secret information, we don't need the Duke's order to.. Oedipus: No no, this time, the Duke just didn't send his order down in the first place, on purpose. Fisherman: Huh? Oedipus: Well.. in simpler words... the Duke is the one behind all this. . . (Elsewhere, Tailse is sitting in front of the women's washroom) Tailse: (thinking) Did this girl go on a tour to the washroom or something... Why is she taking so long. (Suddenly, a creepy face appears in front of Tailse.) Tailse: Uaaahk!! (Robben appears and knocks the creep out of the way with a loud bang) . . . Gudjohnsen: (lighting cigarette) Look what we have here.. (closing door) You don't get the first turn, Barten/Basten. (GoDai: SIU suddenly changes Basten's name to Barten... I'll just mention Basten just so you know...) (Tailse watches on in confusion.) GoDai's notes So as you can see, SIU's earlier works don't pay as much attention to consistency, with Exis, Exiser, and Exceed all being the same thing, and all three being able to refer to either the person or the power. In this chapter, we saw Basten's name suddenly change to Barten, causing a little more problems. That flower was the lolz. Hahahaha. So the Duke is behind all this? What is this conspiracy? Why is Tailse involved? Source TUS 002. Meeting Second Part TUS 002. Meeting Third Part Basten: .... As I thought, you were watching. However, sunbae-nim are rats in a trap.. My phantoms are already around this area. ... I am honored that you have given me a chance to fight after all this time. After resting such a long time, my body is itching to fight kukuku.. (Baste gives off a steam-like energy as he fades away.) Tailse: (thinking) .. he disappeared? Was it.. a phantom. Uaht! (Robben grabs Tailse's wrist, and runs toward the washroom.) Robben: There's no time to explain right now; get away first! Tailse: !! Uaht~! (In the washroom) Tailse: Thank you for saving me but what's happening so suddenly! Robben: For just a moment.. you have to hide because Barten/Basten is a Phantom Control Exis User (환수 조종 엑시즈 사용자, Hwahnsoo Jojong Ekshijeu Sah'yongja). The number of phantoms that he can control is nearly that of an army.. (As they speak, outside, Gudjohnsen drops his cigarette and prepares for battle as Basten's phantoms bang on the door.) Robben: To take care of that many phantoms we also have to use Exis at a wide range. You might get hurt because of that so I brought you here. Please understand. First, the man outside will take care of the phantoms, since he's strong. . . . (Outside, the phantoms break through the door to meet Gudjohnsen, who confronts them.) . . . Gudjohnsen: Welcome, Barten's phantom soldiers. . . . . . . . . . . Gudjohnsen: Welcome to my Exis, that is. (There is a ringing, resonating sound as rows of countless bullets surround the area. The phantoms notice the bullets.) . . . . . . (Elsewhere) Fisherman: ........ What do you mean.. We didn't hear anything from Duke-nim. To think that Duke-nim is behind all this... Oedipus: Hey black fisherman. Why did God give Exis to us? Aren't you curious? Exis is the ability to rule your own space. We usually use that to fight. But did God give us that power so we could use it for such stupid purposes? Most Exisers receive this awesome power without even realizing why and fall into chaos and confusion. The result is obvious. They use Exis for their personal gains: A significant example is the Conqueror King... He used his power to fill his bottomless desire. We are now tired of such stupid acts. That's why we decided to ask God how we should use this power. .. but God has already left us and gone, right? (Meanwhile, at the washroom) Tailse: Even if you tell me that I can't understand the situation so suddenly!! (Back to Oedipus) . Oedipus: So you see. I had decided to make a God.. I am the King of Artificiality, after all. However.. even for the King of Artificiality.. creating a God was impossible. (Meanwhile, at washroom area) Gudjohnsen: Hey Robben~ Come out~ I took care of it! Robben: (to Tailse) ... Let's get out of here first. (Outside, the remaining phantoms collapse and begin to dissipate, while Gudjohnsen is sitting with his Exis active. There are dozens of bullets everywhere, hovering in the air.) Gudjohnsen: Huh? You came out? (to Tailse) You seem shocked. Were you frightened? (Looking at phantoms) Ah... don't worry about these guys. No phantoms will come to this area for a while. I'm an Observer so you can trust me. (The phantoms are giving off streams of a steam-like gas/energy as they slowly disappear.) Tailse: What are these things.. and why are they attacking me? Gudjohnsen: As the other guy said earlier, these guys are phantoms. They're phantoms controlled by Barten/Basten, a member of the Assembly. Why do they attack you.. I'm not too sure about that one. All I know is that you're really important to the Duke.. although I don't know why. These guys probably came to capture you, not attack you. Tailse: .. Why in the world would the Duke.. Gudjohnsen: Well I'm not sure how you're special.. well whatever, the Duke needs you, and I really hate the Duke. (Back to Oedipus) Oedipus: You know.. one day the Duke came to "us" and said, "I know how to make a God so help me."... Fisheran: ... In other words, this series of events is true.. Fabregas: (thinking) You actually believe this person? Fisherman: It's all part of a plan to create a God... is what you're saying. Oedipus: Yes.. it's all for his Second Coming... GoDai's notes SIU, why you name him after Marco van Ba's'''ten, and then permanently change his name to Ba'r'''ten throughout the chapter? >< So far in the series, there are several types of Exes - Strikers, Observers, and Phantom Controllers. I really wonder what Gudjohnsen's Exis ability is... He telekinetically controls bullets that are everywhere? He multiplies them? I'm not sure if he actually attacks them with the bullets, either... Is Oedipus working with the Duke? Or is she with her father, who hates the Duke? Also it seems an Exis field looks like a mass of messy strings emanating from the center. I want more! Source TUS 002. Meeting Third Part TUS 01/002. (Last time's as well as its last part) (GoDai: I have no idea when this chapter is supposed to occur. SIU redid a lot of the earlier chapters and the deleted the originals, because their plots had problems. This one remains, so it probably is part of the correct plot.) ''(Sign) Corrupted Duke, Raise "Pay", '''We're Dying (Gudjohnsen and Robben are sitting outside of Tailse's house.) Robben: .. It's really.. hot.... (Inside the house, kitchen. Tailse is doing the dishes.) Tailse: Uk... those guys.. do they not even know the "basic manners" that say you have to clean up what you've eaten!!! Starting fom today, it's etiquette education!! (Dishes are sparkling clean) He is a master of living at home alone. (Later, Tailse comes outside, holding a large sign. He has a dark, stern and serious face.) Gudjohnsen: Ah... What is it now... Robben: Huh? (Sign) Rules that '''must' be upheld when living in this house. '(1) No smoking. '(2) No going through the refrigerator without permission.'' Gudjohnsen & Robben: (shocked, catastrophic) YOU B*ST*RD!! Robben: (horrified) ... What, what is the meaning of this, Tailse-ssi? (GoDai: "-ssi" is a term like, "Mr". So here, "Mr. Tailse".) Gudjohnsen: (comically pointing gun at Tailse) You.. you've gone mad, haven't you. Tailse: (thinking, arms crossed) Hm.... (speaking to them in a dominating fashion) Well, if you really don't want to.... you can live outside. Gudjohnsen: .... This guy is an evil one that adapts quickly. Robben: I don't remember him being this sort of character? Tailse: (leaving and shuting door behind him) Whatever, do your best. I'll be back after school so watch the house. (Gudjohnsen & Robben : OTL Fall in despair) Tailse: (closing the door behind him, thinking) Now will those guys come to their senses. (As Tailse leaves, a man he has not seen before walks by him.) Tailse: (thinking) ... Was there someone like that. (Later, at school) Daniel: Yo, User. How was your weekend? Tailse: My house.. well, some people are staying over.. Daniel: Well, you seem better than I thought. Your house is a problem too but I'm more worried about Louie.. He didn't come to any of the classes today. Tailse: (worried face) Still... no contact huh.. (Hallway) Daniel: I couldn't make contact even in the weekend... Did something happen.. Even if I want to go over, I don't know his address... User, do you know? Tailse: Yeah.. I've been there once.. It's in the Neo Espedos neighbourhood. Daniel: Huh? Neo Espedos.. that's the place where a murder happened recently, right? (Meanwhile, Tailse's house. The man that Tailse saw earlier stands before Gudjohnsen.) Gudjohnsen: Did you come to see me because of the murder? . . Man: It seems it was an accident caused by an Exis awakening, but seeing the amount of damage, it doesn't seem that he is a particularly powerful Exiser. Probably about Rank F1... or less. Gudjohnsen: If his ability is only about that much, is there much reason to come see me? Man: About that... There's a slight problem related to the offender and the victim. It's also related to the work you're doing. . . . . . (In front of Louie's apartment building) Tailse: My gosh... it's my first time going there my own, maybe I should've bought something for him.. (flashback to last time Tailse came over) He told me "Don't think of coming in without heavy hands" when I came to see him without bringing anything. Daniel: Haha.. well that's just like him.. but a guy that cut class for a few days doesn't have the right to say that. (Daniel presses the doorbell. Ding-dong, Ding-dong-) . . . . (Back at the house) Gudjohnsen: So.. let's organize this.. The victim present during his Exis activation was his "mother"? Also the Exis activator's name is Louie.. Louie Walcott. ..... a close... "friend" of Tailse User. . . . . . . (A dark-skinned hooded man looks down at Louie, who seems to be frustrated in some way. As the ringing of the doorbell continues, the man looks toward the door. Louie also becomes aware of the ringing.) . . GoDai's notes Ah, so that was the last chapter available to me so far. Tailse, the master of the house, haha. Also, SIU has informed us that the man who comes to report the murder is an Observer Exis, and the man that is with Louie is a Striker Exis. So, from what I see, Louie killed his mother as he awakened his Exis powers, and is now in shock. That dark man is here... to recruit him? I don't know. What will happen when someone opens the door? Will Tailse and Daniel see that Louie is an Exis now? And wow, Louie beat Tailse to it, huh? I WANT MORE!!! ㅠㅠ Source TUS 01/002 Last time's, and the last part of that.